


Cafe romance

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion meets a young man after best friend demyx convinces him to meet him during his break. Zexion resist's but will His friends be able to convince him otherwise. Zexion is a college student, who works at a cafe run by luxord. when Demyx introduces him to luxord's nephew Zexion heads over heals in love. But he wont admit it. will this romance be the one to help him off his feet after the death of his last partner?<br/>Im sorry...I suck at summaries...pleas read...It is actually decent.<br/>teen and up for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe romance

My name is Zexion strife. Im 18 years old and i work at a small cafe on the campus of the school that I attend. I am the son of the prominent head of the strife lumber company. I am the younger brother of Even strife 23 year old heir to the lumber company. I attend a small university, and am majoring in english. Ive befrended three other males on campus, Axel long. Hes a firey red head who is such a piro its painful. his boyfriend Roxas Heart, a short spikey blonde who's a criminoligy major. And their mutual friend, Demyx. He's such a weird man. He's slim, blonde, and a music major. He's bubbly and obsessed with water. His mullet is his life. that and his boyfriend, one of the professors here at the school...I think he's a athletic's teacher. He's a really sweet man. Brothers with another teacher. Xigbar is the atheltic teacher and also coach of the track and feild team, also he's brothers with the culenary teacher, Xaldin.  
I sigh and look up from my desk. 'this is stupid' i think before looking at meyd. he was texting furiously. I look up at Roxas and lea who were gigling with eachother. we were out in the main courtyard. I sat under a large oak tree writing and thinking. "Im tired" I whinend.  
"HEY! Zexy!" Demyx yelled and hurried from one of the benches, "Theres a new kid in your death class. His name is lexeus, heve you met him yet?" he asked. I shook me head and looked at him.  
"No..I havent he must be starting tomorrow...why?" I ask looking at the thin male.  
"He's really sweet...xiggy said he's in your class and a few others..." he said and hugged his music book to his chest as he bounced up and down.  
"Yeah? well thanks Dem...But im not really looking for new friends at the moment."  
"Awww...Zexy atleast try and make friends. you never do anything...you just go to class than go to work than go back to your dorm." He said and pouted. I shook my head and shrugged, "Zexy...Im gonna tell him to stop by your work after he gets settled in tonight."  
"Ha! jokes on you! I dont have to work today."  
"No...you do...I looked at your schedual today. i know that you have work in an hour," He said looking at me with a wide grin.  
"No. I dont have to work...I dont plan on it." I said and looked up and stood getting irritated with him being in my buisnes and my love life, "Look demy...after what happened a with liam...I really dont want a relationship...so...please just leave me alone..." I said and bit my lip.  
"I didnt say you had to sleep with the guy...cmon...atleast have coffee with the guy...He's really nice and Im sure that you two will get along."  
I huff and look down irritably, "Fine...Send him down to the cafe later and Ill talk with him for a little bit," I said and stormed off.  
"YAY!!!" He giggled and called the blondes partner, "Xiggy? yeah, he went along with it! I cant wait! they are gonna be so cute!" He giggled as I left my hearing range. He fucking sucks.

Several hours later.  
I stood infront of a young couple who deabated what to eat when a tall rust brown man walked into the building, "Ill have the cake with a cup of tea," The blonde male said, I nodded and looked at his partner. She giggled "Ill have the coffee cake with a coffee...black no sweetner or sugar," She said. I nodded and hurried off to the back and got their orders. "Hey Lux! Im gonna take my break...My...Guest is here," I said as the blonde male looked above the counter. He nodded and winked at me. I blushed at my boss and hurried up to the loft after giving the couple their food.  
He sat at a table that over looked the small pond that the school owned. I cleared my throat and stood infront of the table. He smiled and nodded, "Just a green tea please," He said and went back to looking out the window. I put my hands on my hips. His amber brows knitted together as his bright eyes looked out at the setting sun.  
"Excuse me...My name is zexion..." I said and pulled out a chair and motioned Luxord over to take his order. 'I may work here but ill be damned if ill take this jerks order,' i mumbled as the tall brit came over.  
"Ello...Oah! Lexaeus I didnt know you were his date...well what can I get for ya' love?" He asked the man who's said only five words looked at him and smiled.  
"Green tea...Please." He said and looked at me. His blue eyes were deep and surounded by a beautifully strong face. I look at Lux and shake my head.  
"Im fine...Thanks Luxy..." I smile and look down at my hands.  
"So...Your Zexion...Demyx has told me alot about you...so has my uncles..." He chuckled softly.  
"H...Hi...Yeah...Im sorry Demyx hasnt talked alot about you...and who are your uncles...do i know them?" I said rubbing my neck. my heart racing as he speaks.  
"Yeah...well Im sure youve met one...and you work with Uncle Luxord...So...Im sure youve-"  
"Xigbar and Xaldin..." I mumle He nodded. I looked at him and blushed, "Yeah...I know Xigbar...he's dating my bestfriend..." I explained, "'nd I know Xaldin through Luxord...I havent actually met the man as that I dont take his classes...But he makes alot of the paistries and the food here at the cafe...so I gues that he's pretty good...Luxord seems to be really happy with him...and I can kinda see why..." He laughed softly.  
"Yeah...Hes an awesome chef..." He mumbled off playing with his hands.  
"Well...Its been really awesome meeting you, but I gotta get back to work...Your more than welcome to stop by at any point...I dont have my phone on me right now...But you can get my number from demyx...Im sorry I have to go so soon..." I stood and bowed softly before hurrying away. he looked at me as I scurried back to the back room. My heart racing. Luxord hurried after me.  
"Zexion? Zexy whats wrong?" He asked I looked at him, "Why did you jump like that mate? it was going well," he said and looking down at me. I looked away grateful for my hair.  
"B...Because...I...I...I dunno...I just...I got nervous...and you know how I dont do well with other guys that I dont know..." He chuckled and nodded, "Besides...I feel like if I started dating again...Id be betryaing liam..." he groaned at the name.  
"Look Zexion...Liam Die...years ago...I dont know what happend totally but I do know, you cant let this one go...he's a really nice kid."  
"Your his uncle! your supposed to say that." I argued. He laughed and shook his head.  
"I dont say that about alot of people...espcially if they dont deserve it," He said. I sighed and looked around the room with several ovens and several refrigeratiors. The shelves lining the small room held tea's coffee's and other drinks. I finaly stopped on the box of tea.  
"Fine...if he calls and I mean IF...Ill go on a date..." I said and kicked my feet. Lux rolled his eyes.  
"Go home kid...get some rest..." He said and smiled softly. I nodded and tugged off my apron off and give it to the tall blonde. he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Ill see ya tomorrow kiddo."


End file.
